


The Jersey Issue

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen won’t admit to his desire for high school clichés. Fortunately he has an epic boyfriend who gets it regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jersey Issue

So, here's the scoop. Jensen's got this great boyfriend (for almost _four days_ which may seem like not a lot of time but really, it was) and he was pretty much epically in love with him. Seriously, it was a big deal and Jensen was pretty sure his life had never been as amazing as it was now that he and Jared were together. Because crushing on a guy is one thing, being able to hold his hand and (spend hours) kissing him and touching and _blow jobs_ , was basically the most amazing thing ever.

Plus there was Yoda, who was the best egg baby in the universe. And the only gay egg baby. Generally, they were going to get an A on their Health assignment and live happily ever after or something like that. Only when you were seventeen, sometimes minor issues become major issues and that was about the way Jensen was feeling now. In the long run it was _nothing_ but Jensen had been turning this idea in his mind over and over all day, ever since he packed up his backpack that morning.

His mom had said she wanted him home at ten since the following day was a game day and he needed plenty of sleep. Which worked good because Jared would have Yoda for the night and he wouldn't have to wake up every two hours to hit the timer. _Man_ that was brutal. It was the _only_ thing about the whole project that genuinely sucked. Anyway, Jensen had been packing up his books and his eyes had landed on his away jersey. Tomorrow he'd be wearing his home jersey and _normally_ people handed their away jersey for someone to wear and support the team.

And yeah, normally it was their significant other. So Jensen had never given his to anyone. Only now he had a _significant other_ which meant. Well. A whole bunch of things but mainly that he finally had someone to offer it to. For whatever the reason, Jensen was totally and completely terrified to ask. It seemed really girlie, like, more than anything Jensen had ever done before. And what if Jared said _no_? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, it was just a stupid jersey, but it would definitely make it clear to anyone who may not have heard the rumors (was that even possible?) that he and Jensen were together. It was kind of like coming out all over again. Twice in one week might be a bit much to ask.

As a result of all of this, Jensen had spent his day completely and totally distracted. His greeting for Jared in the morning was less than enthusiastic, just a brief kiss hello and an exchange of Yoda before he was on his way. At lunch Sandy had asked to tag along, which Jensen was grateful for and said yes even as Jared started to say no. He just needed to work up to it, come up with some way to ask that didn't make him sound ultra super totally flaming gay. That was just impossible enough to make him ten times more nervous.

Now, they sat in Jared's basement. Jensen's practice was shorter than usual because of the game the following day and they'd gone over to his boyfriend's directly after. Jackass was playing on TV (which normally never failed to make Jensen laugh his ass off, seriously, it could have been the reason his abs were so sculpted) but he just stared down at his open math book and wondered if maybe he could just leave his jersey on Jared's bed and the boy would put two and two together. Than Jensen wouldn't have to ask and Jared wouldn't have to say no.

Apparently Jared had been saying his name because a piece of popcorn hit the back of his head and Jensen looked over, blinking a few times. "Oh. Yeah I forgot to tell you my mom wants me home at ten because of the game tomorrow. I set the alarm on my phone so I won't be late." He smiled over at Jared briefly before picking up the thrown piece of popcorn and popping it in his mouth. Maybe he could write a note. Jared had told him he loved him the first time through a note so it would hold like, sentimental value or something.

"Jen?" Jared kicked his legs up on to the couch between them and tucked his feet under his boyfriend's thigh. "What's wrong? You've been kinda weird today." Jared smiled and leaned his head against the couch. He'd never seen Jensen so distracted - not that he figured it was really _them_ \- it just seemed like Jensen was fretting about something. "Did something happen at home?"

"No," Jensen shook his head, scrunching his face up and shrugging. "It's not like, you know, that big of a deal or anything." He blew out a long breath and reached out for his soda, pulling a large sip from the can. "Sorry." Pulling his backpack up on his lap, Jensen tugged it open and stared down at it. "Um. If I ask you something will you promise not to laugh at me?" His face flushed with color as he stared down at the sleeve of his away jersey poking out.

"Um," Jared blinked a few times, brow furrowing slightly. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees, rubbing his fingers against Jensen's arm, "sure, I promise." The thing was, Jared _never_ knew what Jensen was going to say - so that fact that he was nervous about this - well, it could mean anything.

"Okay. So, you know tomorrow is a game day." Looking up, Jensen's lips twitched in a smile and he looked back down. "And um, you know, there's like, the whole team spirit thing." Jensen pulled in a deep breath and finally pulled the jersey half free. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested in wearing my jersey for the support thing because most girlfriends do and yeah, you not my girlfriend but boyfriend so it's like the same thing right." The words came out in a quick rush, and Jensen stared down at the white jersey poking out between his books.

Jared's lips twitched up into a crooked smile. "You want me to wear it to the game?" Picking up the sleeve of Jensen's jersey Jared thought about it for a few moments. It was one of those things - yet again - that there'd be no going back from. "Will you family let me sit with them? Can I take Sandy?"

"Well um, you're actually supposed to wear it at school. But you don't have to do that." Jensen shrugged and tugged at the zipper on his backpack. "Have you ever been to one of my games before? Um, but I'm sure my parents would let you sit with them. Or you could bring Sandy. Whatever you want. I probably won't have much time to introduce you to my family before the game."

Blinking, Jared tugged the sleeve of the jersey and pulled some more of it out of Jensen's backpack. Licking his lips Jared looked up at Jensen. "Is it important to you?" He tilted his head to the side and watched his boyfriend's face, in such a short period of time Jared had already started to recognize some of Jensen's expressions. Right now - his boyfriend's cheeks were pretty red.

"It's not that big of a deal." Jensen shrugged. Sure this was the first - and only - time in four years that he'd finally had someone to share his shirt with but it was just some stupid high school tradition that didn't really matter. Especially if it was going to make Jared uncomfortable. "You don't have to wear it. It's okay. I know it's kind of a, well, it's lame. I know." Jensen smiled and reached out to brush Jared's arm.

Hand over hand, Jared pulled the jersey out of Jensen's backpack. Crossing his arms he grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it up and off then grabbed the jersey and pulled it down over his head. It smelled a little like Jensen because of the laundry soap he used and Jared had to admit it felt kind of good against his skin. "Can I sleep in it?" Looking down at his hands he tugged the sleeves of the jersey down over his fingers.

"Sure," Jensen nodded and tossed his backpack down on the ground once more. "You can keep it until next week when I have an away game." He smiled and wondered if this was their version of a compromise on the subject. "I'm glad I have to wear them bigger, so it won't be too short or anything on you." Jensen turned toward him and stared, surprised by how _hot_ Jared looked in it. "Whoa. Um. Whoa." Swallowing thickly Jensen reached out and laid his palm flat on Jared's chest over the jersey, pushing it up slightly. "You look... really hot in that."

"Feels kinda ... nice too." Jared raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a seductive way. "So," letting his legs fall open he tugged on Jensen's arms to pull him up between his legs, "you gonna meet me at school tomorrow morning? Cause, dude, if I'm gonna walk in there wearing this I think my hot boyfriend needs to be holding my hand." Slipping down a little on the couch, Jared let Jensen settle against his chest.

So Jensen kept saying it wasn't a big deal, and it _wasn't_ , but hearing Jared say that, knowing he'd be wearing it in the morning, sent his heart skipping beats. "Y-you... so uh, you're gonna wear it then? Tomorrow during the day?" He grinned slowly and shifted up Jared's chest. "I'll totally meet you in the morning." Even the idea of walking in holding hands was enough to make him laugh giddy, overly excited and completely impatient for the next day.

Grinning, Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen's forehead. "Now, tell me the truth. This was a big deal to you right?" Running his hand up and down his boyfriend's back Jared pulled Jensen as close as he could.

"Well, maybe a little." Jensen mumbled, blushing once more. "But I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. So you know, um, yeah. It totally was." Jensen laughed and shook his head. "Give me a break, I haven't been able to give my jersey to anyone and it's kind of like me telling the school that you're mine. Beyond the kiss thing." Grinning Jensen crawled up Jared's body more so their hips met.

"You can tell me anything," Jared murmured, "you know that right?" He meant it; Jared couldn't even imagine something that Jensen could ask him or tell him that would make a difference in the way that he felt. "I was worried today - that I'd done something wrong or maybe..." Jared shrugged and smiled shyly as he looked away slightly.

That hadn't even occurred to Jensen, that Jared would have thought he'd done something _wrong_ and Jensen surged forward, crushing their lips together. He kissed Jared hard, running his hands down between them and over the jersey. When he pushed back he was panting softly and he grinned, leaning down enough to run his tongue over Jared's lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like something was wrong. I promise not to spaz on you again." Falling down once more, Jensen crushed their lips together once more.

As soon as Jensen's lips were crushed up against his Jared could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest. Jensen was like pure adrenaline - and his lips... Jared sank into the kiss, opening his mouth wide for Jensen and encouraging his tongue forward. He loved the feel of his boyfriend's tongue in his own mouth. Moaning Jared pulled back slightly. "God, I love kissing you," he murmured.

Jensen was hot. Hotter than anyone else Jared could even think of and he'd put some thought into it. There were just some things that were amazing about Jensen - things that Jared hadn't really paid attention to before he'd started watching Jensen. His eyes - it was so easy to look into Jensen's eyes and just _know_ what he was thinking. It was like his emotions were written in that green of his eyes and Jared was actually a bit awed. Jensen's lips were certainly worthy of a lot of thought. Jared had probably spent hours thinking about his boyfriends lips. There was quite a bit of proof that Jensen was the _best_ kisser in the world. _Quite_ a bit and Jared was more than happy to keep kissing him to keep proving it.

There was no way to say how much time had passed but by the time Jensen lifted to suck in a deep breath his lips were tingling and numb in that pleasant way he'd felt so much in the past week. "Yoda," Jensen gasped and turned slightly to snatch the timer from the desk, checking the time before hitting the button. When he looked back Jared was watching him with an amused smile and Jensen laughed. "How many times have I stopped our kissing to say Yoda? God that's gotta be a little weird." He grinned and fell back onto Jared's body once more.

"I may never be able to watch a Star Wars movie again." Tugging at the front of his jeans, Jared got himself a little more comfortable under his boyfriend's weight. "Do you think your parents are gonna like me?" It wasn't at all what he'd meant to say but it had certainly been on his mind.

Pushing his hands down onto the couch on either side of Jared, Jensen raised his eyebrows and laughed softly. "Mood killer much?" Jensen wet his lips and shifted back so he was kneeling between Jared's legs. "I think my parents are gonna love you. I love you, so it's just a given that they will too." He grinned and rubbed his palms into Jared's thighs, sliding between his legs and up until his thumbs dragged along the hard line there. "You super nervous?"

A whimper escaped Jared's lips in an accompanying puff of air. " _God_ , you ... am I what?" Jared slid down a little further on the couch, spreading his legs wider. "M'a little nervous." Reaching up quickly he grabbed Jensen's t-shirt. "Touch me." Curling his fingers into the soft t-shirt material Jared moaned and swung his hips to the side trying to get Jensen's hands on his dick.

The plea to Jared's words kicked Jensen into action and he sucked in a quick breath, fumbling forward to tug at the button and slide the zipper down. "Don't need to be nervous," he murmured and used one hand to tug on the jersey, lifting Jared enough up off the couch to bring their lips together. Shoving a hand roughly down Jared's pants and boxers he pushed at the material, growling into the kiss as his fingers found solid flesh and stroked, squeezing at the base and pulling up.

Whenever Jensen was touching him, stroking his dick like that, Jared could hardly breathe. It was like everything kind of bunched up inside his chest and squeezed his lungs. It wasn't a bad feeling - it was just _so_ close to being completely out of control that Jared was always holding on a little, holding back. If he let himself go he was pretty sure that he would die of sex. "Y..You like the shirt..." he gasped and sucked in a shuddering breath as his boyfriend's fingers curled tighter around his swollen shaft, "on me..."

Quickening the pace of his strokes, Jensen slowly nodded, pulling back enough to watch pleasure dance across Jared's features. "I do. You look really fucking hot in it. But then, you always look really fucking hot." Like _now_ when Jared's face was alive with so many different emotions it was almost impossible to not respond in some way. Jensen dragged his teeth over his lower lip and rubbed his thumb over the slit, pressing down. "Think I'd like to see you in just my shirt, nothing else..." Jensen murmured.

Jared's lashes fluttered down to his cheeks and his chest arched up off the couch. Jensen's voice was _so_ deep - it rumbled in his chest and the vibration sent ripples of _want_ racing down Jared's spine. "You," he swallowed, throat constricted, "wanna take my jeans off?" There was pretty much nothing he wouldn't do for Jensen, and, the shirt- he liked wearing the shirt. The very idea that Jensen wanted absolutely everyone at the school to know they were boyfriends was pretty hot.

Climbing back Jensen caught the hems of Jared's jeans and pulled them off, throwing them across the room, boxers following a moment later. He stood for a minute and stared down at his boyfriend clothed only in his jersey. _Yeah_ , just about as fucking hot as he anticipated. "Fuck. You're amazing." Jensen shook his head slightly and sank to his knees, tugging Jared up until he sat up right, leaning back against the sofa. Gripping Jared's knees, Jensen spread his legs and shifted closer on the floor until his body pressed along the edge of the couch and his lips were at the best angle were he simply had to tilt forward to suck along the edge of the slit and crown, moving down.

Jared tried to speak- tried to make words but there was just _no_ way it was going to happen. Heat from Jensen's mouth and the way those soft, full lips slid down over his dick made Jared's brain just stop working. Moaning, he heard his fingernails scratch over the cushion on the couch; Jensen moaned - a deep sound - gravelly and thick and Jared's hips jolted forward. _Fuck_ , there was no way for Jared to stay still. Sliding his hands up over the jersey he bit down hard on his bottom lip and let his head fall back against the couch.

Adjusting to the most comfortable position on his knees Jensen wrapped one hand along the base of Jared's dick and slicked his fingers with saliva, letting his fingers move in time with his lips in a steady and agonizingly slow bobbing motion. Each noise he made seemed to send Jared's body thrusting up into his and cause Jensen to moan even louder, starting the cycle over. His free hand slid up, catching the edge of the jersey and pushing up his boyfriend's chest, holding it there as he sucked harder on Jared's dick. He couldn't get enough of the full feeling, how fucking _hot_ it was to suck him like this and know how crazy he was making him. He lapped along every inch he could reach, relaxing his throat to pull him in deep and easing his hand from the base and down to roll along Jared's balls. It was hot enough to make Jensen think he might come just by rolling his hips into the couch.

Hands scrambling for hold on the sofa - Jared's body writhed and twisted. The way Jensen swirled his tongue, the sucking and the lips and _God_ everything else about the entire thing was making Jared so close to coming it was almost pathetic. The thing was, he didn't care. Nothing felt better than this. Finally managing to open his eyes, Jared stared down at his boyfriend. Jensen's lips, red and thick on the rigid flesh of Jared's dick, the way his fingers were digging into Jared's thigh and curled through the course hairs at the base - it was so _hot_. Gorgeous. "Jensen..." Jared lifted a shaking hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek as gently as he could with his hips jolting and twitching with each slide of lips.

It caught Jared off-guard. One long glide of Jensen's mouth down to the bottom of his dick and Jared could feel the tip of his cock bump against Jensen's throat. Letting out a low moan his fingers reached up and tangled in Jensen's hair as he tried to mutter a warning. But, everything just happened too fast - and he was suddenly pulsing come into his boyfriend's throat. _Fuck_ ... into his boyfriend's throat - something he'd never thought he'd get to do and here it was happening again and Jensen was gorgeous and Jared heart swelled even as his body jerked forward with each pulse of his release.

Warm liquid slid down his throat and Jensen swallowed happily, surprised by how much hotter it was here, between Jared's legs. He didn't pull back until Jared whimpered, eyes lifting up as his tongue slowly moved over his lips, chasing the taste. "Fucking hot," he murmured and pulled on the shirt collar of the jersey, bringing their lips together roughly. His tongue slid forward, thrusting along the inside of Jared's mouth roughly. When he pulled back he gasped in a deep breath and blinked owlishly up at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I could do that forever."

"Jesus... I would," Jared gasped in a breath, "die." His hands flailed forward and he captured Jensen's shoulders and dug his fingers hard into his boyfriend's muscles. "That was," he panted softly, "really _fuckin'_ good." Whenever Jensen was playing games in town Jared made a mental note to try and snag the away jersey.

"So..." Jared's hands slid forward to cup Jensen's cheeks and his thumbs moved over that full bottom lip that he liked so much. "Isn't it true that athletes aren't supposed to have sex before a big game?" Jensen's eyes had that glassy dark look - the one that meant he was _really_ turned on. Jared wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and brushed his lips back and forth across Jensen's eyebrow - it was soft, silky and the spikes of Jensen's hair tickled Jared's nose.

"Ugh, you would know weird stupid trivia like that," Jensen grumbled and leaned into Jared's body, trying not to thrust his hips into the couch no matter how outrageously turned on he was. "I think that only counts with like, actual sex. I'm sure hand jobs or blow jobs are okay right? Yeah that's fine. You're totally fucking with me aren't you?" Jensen pulled back and blinked up his boyfriend.

Laughing low and soft, Jared's eyes widened. "No - I'm not fucking with you - it's true! Sex like, sucks your life force out and makes you all weak and stuff." He let his leg slid down over Jensen's back and pulled him back down to kiss him again. "I think," his lips slid quickly across Jensen's, "that you've got lots," his tongue dragged across his boyfriend's bottom lip, "of stamina though."

Grinning into the kiss for a moment, Jensen nodded once then crushed forward into the kiss, lips pressing hard into Jared's. "Yeah," he gasped as he fell back and Jared's lips moved to his neck. "Think I'll uh, be okay. For sure." His arms wrapped around Jared's body, fingers digging into his back. If they just kept up like this it wasn't going to count for sex at all because Jensen was just going to lose it in his jeans. _Stamina_ might be a bit of an exaggeration at this point. Tomorrow he was going to need to remember not to look for Jared in the stands, cause a hard on and football? Didn't really mix.

Jared pulled back enough to murmur, "What you want?" His lips buzzed from the kissing and his body was still buzzing from the way he came so hard he felt it everywhere. Sliding his palm down Jensen's chest he slipped just the tips of his fingers under his boyfriend's waistband.

"Just touch me," Jensen gasped, body jerking up into Jared's fingers. "Not gonna last long." His head fell forward onto Jared's shoulder and he breathed in the scent of his boyfriend mixed with laundry detergent from the jersey. It made him oddly dizzy and Jensen clung harder to Jared.

Thanking God that Jensen was wearing his loose jeans; Jared jammed his hand down the front of his boyfriend’s jeans. There was a damp patch on his boxers and Jared slipped his hand roughly under them and curled his fingers around his boyfriend's swollen dick. Jensen's skin was fiery hot and _so_ hard it made Jared's breath catch in his chest. Sucking and licking at Jensen's mouth, Jared stroked and squeezed his boyfriend's dick - the way Jensen's hips swayed forward let Jared know that he was doing fine. Smiling against his boyfriend's mouth, Jared moved his fingers faster and pulled back. Blushing he waited until Jensen's gaze met his - "I wanna," his voice was breathy and deep, "wanna see watch your face when you come."

All Jensen could manage was a nod and he forced his eyes to stay open and lock with Jared's. Pleasure wracked through as Jared's hand continued to move, quicker and tighter, pulling sharp breaths from his body in time with the strokes. It might have been awkward to just stare at each other, with anyone else it surely would have been, but Jensen found it only heightened his arousal, pushed him that much closer to the edge. He moaned Jared's name and Jared gave just the slightest shudder in response. That did him in, watching how his word could affect Jared, and he came hard, hips snapping up into Jared's grasp, eyes fluttering with each wave of his release.

"God," Jared's eyes stayed on Jensen's and his heart fluttered in his chest. Jensen's eyes were gorgeous and the pleasure on his face, the way his lashes fluttered closed against his flushed cheeks - it was all _so_ perfect. Jared lunged forward and took his boyfriend's mouth roughly, thrusting his tongue forward even as Jensen was still twitching and moaning as his body was wracked with pleasure.

Scrambling forward as best he could Jensen managed to climb up until he was sitting straddled on Jared bare lap. His jeans were slightly damp and uncomfortable but that was almost the last thing on his mind. He sank against Jared's chest, lips colliding and moving hard and fast against Jared's. Eventually they slowed to something soft and languid, barely there kisses with the occasional brush of tongue. Jensen felt like he could just stay here forever and be content.

Finally pulling back a little Jared smiled up at his boyfriend. "That was... uh... wow." He swallowed and ran his hands up and down Jensen's back slowly. "You good? Think you can still kick ass tomorrow?" Slipping his hands down he let them slid into Jensen's back pockets.

Grinning in a post orgasm haze Jensen slowly nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna win the game just for you." He chuckled softly and leaned in to capture Jared's lips in a kiss once more.

-=-=-=-

It was totally lame, waking up early and sitting a few houses down to stalk his boyfriend, but well, Jensen was accustomed to being a bit on the lame side. He liked to wake up early on game days anyway, give him time to eat a proper breakfast and feel less like a zombie on the drive to school. Now he purposefully waited until Jared had started his walk to school, hands shoved deep into his pockets against the oncoming winter chill, before shifting his car into drive and pulling up alongside him.

Rolling the passenger window down he rolled to a slow stop beside Jared and called out, "hey sexy, need a ride?" A smirk played across his lips as his eyes lingered over Jared's waistline.

A smile spread on Jared's face instantly. Holding an arm out he pulled his jacket open to show off the jersey. "How do I look?" Spinning around once he pulled the door open and slid down onto the seat.

Heat instantly flared up in Jensen and his grip momentarily tightened on the steering wheel. Until Jared had closed the door and he tugged him forward for a hard kiss. He dragged Jared's lower lip out with his teeth before dropping back in his seat and smiling. "You look amazing. Naturally." His hand settled on Jared's thigh, squeezing once before pushing his foot on the gas pedal.

"Morning Mr. Chipper." Jared grinned and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's. "I'm a little nervous - this is like coming out all over again." Taking a few deep breaths Jared looked over at Jensen's profile. "You're worth it though." His heart flopped a little, heavy with emotion and nerves.

Smiling in soft understanding, Jensen glanced over at his boyfriend. Not for the first time this week, he thought about how lucky he was. "Honestly? I'm more nervous about this weekend." He murmured and smiled brighter. "In a _very_ good way." Jensen turned his wrist so his palm lined up with Jared's and squeezed.

"I'm not." Jared's voice was steady and firm, warm. "I love you." He shrugged a shoulder and tucked his hair behind his ear. He figured that no matter what happened on the weekend - they'd be together come Monday so really nothing could go very wrong.

Grinning so hard it hurt, Jensen nodded. "Yeah. I love you too. So this whole jersey wearing thing, it's like that. A sign of love and such." He turned his grin on Jared for a moment before looking back at the road. He was pretty curious as to how people would react to Jared wearing the jersey but most of the school knew about them already so it couldn't be too terrible.

"Oh God," Jared groaned.

Looking at his boyfriend once more Jensen frowned. "What?"

"I didn't warn Sandy. She's gonna flip her shit when she sees me. Seriously - Jen - she's probably gonna cry or something" Groaning, Jared sank down a little in the seat. Sandy was Jared's biggest fan and quite the promoter of his epic gay love affair - but this was going to be such a huge surprise for her - Jared thought there might actually be a chance that she would hug him to death.

Laughing loudly Jensen could just imagine the girl's reaction. It was going to be quite amusing. "Well, look at it this way, we have Health first yeah? So you won't be alone and she can't completely kill you, I promise to intervene if it starts looking serious." Jensen withdrew his hand to turn the wheel into the school parking lot, finding a spot in the middle of the third row. "So, you think you can handle this? Did you bring an extra shirt in case?" The last thing Jensen wanted was Jared feeling too uncomfortable at any point in time.

"Nope." Jared beamed at his boyfriend. "Not taking it off - no matter what." Leaning over for a last kiss Jared pushed his door open and climbed out. Shrugging out of his jacket he stuffed it into his backpack and headed around the back of the car and held out his hand. When he saw Jensen's curious look - probably wondering why he'd taking off his jacket his grin widened again. "Figured people might as well see it, you know, 'cause you're mine. And," Jared dropped his gaze, "I want people to know it."

Taking Jared's hand as he climbed out of the car Jensen _knew_ his grin had to be dopey and make him look like the crazy in love seventeen year old that he was. He could already feel people staring and he just shrugged and locked his car. "Alright then, Mr. Amazing Boyfriend, let's do this." Pulling softly Jensen led Jared toward the front steps, smiling and half waving at those who called a greeting out to him. "So at lunch the team usually sits together and stuff, on game days. You want to join us? All the other guys bring their girlfriends, so you should come."

"Wow, you're really pulling out all the stops today, huh?" Jared ran his teeth along his bottom lip and raised his hand to wave to one of the guys he played basketball with. "Sure, I'll be your date for lunch." Pulling Jensen up the stairs Jared yanked the door to the school open. "So - when do you have to like where my basketball shorts or something?"

Eyebrows lifting Jensen ignored the people in the hall that turned to openly stare at them. "Excuse me? Your _basketball shorts_? Do they even _do_ that?" He laughed and shook his head roughly. "I'll wear your jersey on a game day if you want but I'm _so_ not wearing your basketball shorts unless it's in the privacy of your home." Jensen thought he'd be swimming in Jared's shorts, and the idea alone made him laugh harder.

Still laughing, Jared leaned down and whispered, "I think you'd look pretty hot in my shorts." Throwing his head back he laughed and pulled the door to the Health classroom open. "Ready? Brunette squeal attack in three, two, on-"

"OH MY GOD!" Sandy's voice brought the room to an absolute hush.

Jared shrugged and pressed his lips together then covered his mouth to try and stifle his laugh.

"Jared Padalecki!" She hoped down off her stool and clicked quickly across the room only to fling and arm around each boy's neck. "I'm like, so proud," her voice cracked and when she stepped back she waved her hand in front of her eyes. "God, my mascara. Jared," she whined, "you should have called me and _told me_."

"In Jared's defense, I didn't leave until like, ten. So." Jensen shrugged and realized that might have been a bit too much information to give the girl. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face though so he didn't really mind. "And I just asked him to wear it last night. Doesn't he look _hot_?" Jensen beamed up at Jared, squeezing his hand tightly.

Sandy's eyes started to fill again, "he does Jen, you're both gorgeous." Waving her hand furiously in front of her face she grabbed Jensen's hand and tugged them both further into the room and out of the way of the incoming students.

Jared smiled and squeezed Jensen's hand. He was actually, thankful for Sandy. Her warmth and excitement was pretty contagious and Jared finally sucked it up and looked around the classroom. Most of the girls were grinning; there were a couple of snide expressions which came as no surprise to him. For the most part, it wasn't turning out to be so bad. It wasn't like he and Jensen expected all the guys at school to be all happy and throwing confetti for them. Really - it must be a huge surprise for a lot of people that either _one_ of them were gay - let alone both gay and a couple.

"How's Yoda?" Sandy pulled out her pencil case and set it up on the desk in front of her. "Elizabeth has just been missing him _so_ much."

Handing Jensen the camera case Jared slid onto the stool in front of Sandy's desk and pushed the other stool toward Jensen.

Groaning softly Jensen took the camera case and unzipped it. "Ugh. Fail. I didn't even ask after Yoda this morning. I'm a _horrible_ fake parent." Jensen shook his head and pulled Yoda out of the case, kissing the top of his little egg head before situating him beside Elizabeth. "All seems to be in good order. I can't believe this is almost done. I'm gonna miss the little guy." Jensen sighed dramatically before looking up at Sandy and Jared and grinning.

Chuckling, Jared patted Yoda. "Don't worry Jen, I've got a plan." Spinning to face Sandy Jared leaned his elbow on her desk. "So you still coming to the game with me, San? Jensen's family is gonna be there." Jared hooked his ankle around Jensen's. "Gonna cheer for my boyfriend." Every damn time he said that he felt a little thrill. _My boyfriend._ Eyes glazing over a little as he smiled softly Jared murmured, "Jensen's my boyfriend."

"Stop before I just make out with you here in the middle of the classroom," Jensen whispered and squeezed Jared's thigh under the table. Seeing Jared in his jersey, hearing him say _boyfriend_ and all those things, it was enough to make him crazy. "You should come Sandy, you can meet my folks too, they're excited to meet someone who's not on the team. Since all those boys tend to eat all our food and it drives my mom nuts." Jensen grinned at the girl but his eyes snapped to Jared quickly after.

"Oh," Jared leaned closer to Jensen, "do you happen to know Kane? Sandy has a huge-"

"Jared," Sandy actually squeaked, "shut up!" But, her eyes drifted over to Jensen anyway, even as her fingers fluttered up to her hair.

"What? Chris?" Jensen blinked in surprise. If he had to guess, he never would have thought Sandy would be interested in Chris, but then he knew all the _boy_ details and he'd also known the guy since they were kids. "Yeah, he's one of my best friends." Jensen grinned. " _And_ he's single. He had a thing with Katie awhile back but that's no more. I could introduce you two." Laughing softly, Jensen imagined himself as matchmaker and considered Sandy. They'd make a cute couple, definitely.

"Do it," Jared grinned, "she's been driving me crazy talking abo-"

"Jared, I'm going to _kill_ you." Sandy smiled sweetly at Jensen, "I'd love to meet your friend. Do you think I'm his type?" Batting her eyelashes she smiled sweetly.

Snorting out a laugh Jared batted his eyelashes right along with her.

Jensen didn't want to say _you're female, so yeah, duh_ so he settled on nodding and grinning. "I think so. You're _way_ too good for him but then, I see the guy on a completely different level." Jensen shifted his stool toward Jared and let their thighs press together. "Aw Jared, she's growing up so fast, getting crushes on boys. Whatever will we do?" Jensen laid his head on Jared's shoulder, sighing wistfully.

Chuckling, Jared curled his hand round the back of Jensen's neck without even thinking then felt his shoulders relax a little when he realized what he'd done. Yeah, things weren't turning out all that bad really.

-=-=-=-

Sandy had yelled so loudly through most of the game that she was almost hoarse. Jared, at this point, considered it to be a blessing. They'd spent the game chatting with Jensen's family in between screams and cheers and Jared was so happy he was about ready to explode. Jensen's family really seemed to like him and he liked them and then Jensen had won his game and no one had said anything really shitty to him all day. Sure, there were some dumb comments but he could live with that.

He leaned further over the railing to peer down the concrete tunnel to see if he could see Jensen yet. "Where is he?"

Sandy hopped up onto the railing and hooked her legs under the bottom bar. "You think he might come out with Christian?"

Jared laughed at her half whisper half croak. "God, I sure hope he gets to meet you when you sound like this. Although," he turned to look at her with a serious look on his face, "it's kind of like false advertising."

A small fist smacked into his arm and Jared burst out laughing. "Kidding," he insisted. Dropping an arm across Sandy's shoulders he tugged her into his side. "Oh listen, I hear men." The sounds of male voices were echoing up the tunnel, footsteps getting closer and Jared felt his stupid grin appear on his face again.

There was always a post win high that coursed through Jensen and gave him additional adrenaline though everything suggested he should be totally beat. But he was too excited to be exhausted. During half time he'd caught a glimpse of Jared laughing with his dad and that was so _good_ it probably gave him the extra spurt of energy to make it through the second half of the game. "C'mon, follow me," Jensen tugged Chris up the steps to where he could see his parents lingering a few steps behind Jared and Sandy. "Hey," he grinned and walked too quickly to Jared, throwing his arms around him and shaking his shower damp hair to spray his boyfriend with water droplets.

Only trying _very_ weakly to get away Jared pulled Jensen in for a quick kiss. "You won, you know what _that_ means." He winked; they'd had a lengthy discussion earlier about what types of rewards Jensen might expect if their team won. "Check out Sandy, she screamed herself almost hoarse." When he glanced over at Sandy he could see her cheeks were suddenly quiet pink.

"Hi Chris," she murmured and sat a little straighter on the railing.

Jared tilted his head in Chris' direction, urging his boyfriend to introduce them.

"Uh, hey," Chris nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Jensen smirked and waved his hand between them. "So yeah, Chris, Sandy, Sandy, Chris. And I see you guys met my parents so we all know each other." Jensen stepped forward to give his mom a quick hug and smiled up at his dad as he congratulated him and pat him on the back. "Thanks guys, for coming," Jensen swept his gaze over his parents then Sandy and Jared. "It was a pretty epic game yeah?"

"Totally epic," Donna nodded at her son and grinned. "We can't stay, we're going to a movie but it was nice to meet you Jared and Sandy. And Chris, you played great today." She half stepped toward the steps of the bleachers. "Jared, I hope we'll see more of you soon."

Turning quickly Jared smiled. "Sorry Mrs. Ackles, I didn't know you guys had come down here," he blushed, "thought you were still sitting up there... but yeah. I'd love to see you guys again soon." Jared's smiled brightened when he felt Jensen's fingers slide through his own. _God_ , he kept thinking that his life couldn't get any better and then it just ... did.

Sandy waved good-bye to Jensen's family and swung her legs over the railing and hopped down.

"Good game, Chris." Jared nodded over at Kane and smiled. "So, what's up Jensen? Is there something going or are we..." Jared knew what was happening if they weren't going out - but - he was actually fine with whatever his boyfriend wanted to do.

"Uh, well there's a party but I'm not really in the party mood and it's at Mike's." Jensen slid closer to Jared, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"And generally parties at Mike's end up with more than one person in female clothing and the worst hangovers _ever_." Chris informed and shook his head, smiling at Sandy. "We could all go get some burgers. If you wanted."

"Or just you and Sandy could go get burgers." Jensen smirked, looking between Chris and Sandy as their gazes met for a moment before they both looked away. He chuckled quietly, laying fingers over his mouth to keep the noise stifled.

Chris shrugged. "Well, yeah. If Sandy wants too. Whatever."

"Well, my best friend is ditching me." Sandy smiled at Jared and turned back to Chris, "buy you a burger if you'll give me a ride home?" She blinked up at Christian.

Jared had to give her credit, faced with her biggest crush she actually sucked it up and asked _him_ out basically. Pride welled up in Jared's chest. "I'm sorry, San - I can give you a ride home if Christian-"

"It's okay." Chris insisted quickly, stepping forward toward Sandy. "I'd like to take you out Sandy. And I'll buy the burger, because I'm a proper gentleman like that." He shot a glare toward Jensen when the boy snorted. "I'll even walk you to your door and everything." Chris grinned and stepped close enough to Sandy to offer his hand toward her.

Smiling, Sandy held out her hand and looked up at Christian with wide eyes. "Thanks Christian. Well," she turned and mouthed _ohmygod_ out of Christian's sight, "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow Jare. You two boys behave." Grinning she turned back to Christian.

"Night guys," Jared laughed softly and squeezed Jensen's fingers.

Grinning Jensen bumped Jared's shoulder, watching the two walk slowly across the field. He could just make out Sandy's laugh and it made him laugh in return. "Well, that seems promising. I told him I'd be forced to cut off his man bits if he hurt her, so we should be covered there. You wanna go get some food or...?" Jensen looked up at Jared, smile softening to something warm and affectionate.

Turning to drape his arms over Jensen's shoulder. "What _ever_ you want. You won your game, if you wanna hang out with your friends - I'd love to." Jared tilted his head to the side, "if you'd like to just go home, I'd love that too." Given a choice - Jared _certainly_ knew what he wanted - but tonight was about his boyfriend.

"I've been hanging out with them post games for _years_ ," Jensen shrugged and shook his head. "Let's pick up some food from a drive through and go back to your place. I think I have a few good ideas on how to spend the beginning of our weekend." His lips curved into a smirk and he pulled Jared in to brush their lips together.

"Okay," Jared let out a happy sigh and tucked his fingers in Jensen's back pocket.


End file.
